


Roadhog's Musings

by PictionFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder mention, Character Study, Ficlet, Introspection, Junkrat has issues, Mild Language, death mention, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictionFiction/pseuds/PictionFiction
Summary: Roadhog muses on his longtime partner in crime, Junkrat.(A ficlet written as a means to study Roadhog's character and his relationship with Junkrat)





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I just realised that Roadhog's a giant goofball and his in game voice lines are stupid and I can ignore stupid bits of canon??? If I want?? But I don't wanna remove this fic even if it's not accurate anymore because A. I'm lazy and B. I don't give enough shits to fix/correct it.
> 
> I read over Roadhog's quotes again and realised that Roadhog’s character in my other fic _Not Gay_ deviated from the canon quite a bit. To help myself figure out how he thinks and feels, I decided to do a short character study piece on him. This is completely unedited and done in about half an hour to an hour, so it won’t be as eloquent as I’d normally hope, but it gets his personality and perspective on Junkrat onto paper.
> 
> You can think of this as a supplementary piece to my multi-chapter Roadrat fic, _Not Gay_ , but you don’t have to. If you do, this takes place before that fic.
> 
> Warning: This fic contains content relating to mental illness that may be upsetting to some readers. If you are unsure if this will upset you, please be careful.

Roadhog didn’t like Junkrat.

Or, at least he thought so. The annoying bastard never shut up, anyway. He was always bugging him with stupid things. He didn’t know anything about the world outside of The Outback, and was just… Annoying. Roadhog really couldn’t decide on a better word. 

The Junker had to deal with Junkrat’s bullshit every day. Keep the childish man from forgetting bombs can be dangerous and explode limbs off. God knows he’d already lost a few too many, in Roadhog’s opinion.

Honestly, at this point Roadhog had no idea how he managed to not suddenly explode at Junkrat. He could easily just snap and, in a blind rage, smash the skinny guy into a fine paste under his fists, but he was almost oddly calm around Junkrat. 

It was like Junkrat changed him from the cold, heartless killer Roadhog, back into who he used to be before he donned the mask. But that was impossible, Mako Rutledge had died when the Omnium exploded. And he was never coming back. Roadhog should just leave before thoughtless fury drove him to break the twig-like man like a shoddily-made pencil.

Still, something kept him around, day after day. Roadhog didn’t know if it was Junkrat’s joking personality that reminded him so much of pre-Wasteland Australia, or just the money and thieving to be had. God forbid it was out of some deep-rooted protective instinct towards the deranged little amputee.

~~~~~~~~~~

Junkrat had major issues, both emotionally and physically. They both knew it. And it was hard dealing with them.

Often Junkrat would wake himself in the middle of the night with his twitching and restlessness. Sometimes he was scared of getting out of bed, terrified of facing the day. Walking around and talking to people could be stressful for the tiny half-bald man, on occasion. 

He rarely engaged in new behaviours or activities, out of fear that the failure would be too much to bear. Junkrat preferred the familiar, and so clung to Roadhog like a lifeline whenever he went somewhere new. 

Roadhog had no idea why he was so calm and - dare he say - caring when it came to Junkrat’s insecurities and panic attacks. Something must have happened to make the poor psychopath like this. All he could do to keep him stable for now was to indulge him and keep him happy. 

If he didn’t, well… Last time, the skinny Junker had begun unsuccessfully struggling to control his rapid breathing. Roadhog’s best guess is that too many upsetting things had happened to him, and Junkrat had started panicking like the emotional wreck he was. 

Good thing for Junkrat that Roadhog was there, or the tiny screw-up might be dead. 

That’d probably be the only way he shut up, anyway. Ah well, maybe next time.

But deep down, Roadhog knew that he’d never just let Junkrat die without doing anything. He couldn't bring himself to not care for whatever reason, be it some protective instinct, simple selfishness for what Junkrat made him feel like, or some weird mutant form of love.

Because Junkrat understood his odd little noises, his weird ways of communication. He understood, to some degree, where the line was with Roadhog. Because he knew about Roadhog’s love of ballet and musicals and tea, and didn’t judge him for it.

Because Junkrat made him feel like no one else he had ever met could. He made Roadhog feel like Mako again.

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed my Tumblr. Join me in the land of shitposts if you dare http://drogacat.tumblr.com


End file.
